


Stay

by the_lie_eternal



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Beautiful, Hotel, I AM SORRY, M/M, drunk, minimal smut, tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: I questioned my recent thought about having no interest in him, but then I reminded myself of the fact Jari was still drunk and not aware of what he's doing right now.





	

His eyes were closed, he was not moving, I could feel his chest softly rising and falling due his breath. I thought he would be much heavier, but to my luck it was easy to carry him.

It was after one of our many ''day-off-parties'', which were actually just a few people drinking alcohol together. After a while of happy chatting and laughing Jari fell asleep with his head resting on my shoulder. He surely had a pretty deep sleep, not waking up next to some slightly drunk Finns is quite a challenge.

It was getting later and later until we finally decided to go to bed, after all we still had to play a gig the next day. I took the young man on my arms, carefully carrying him to our room, trying not to wake him up. How he cuddled into my arms was just too cute, while looking at him I thought about what he was dreaming of. It was rare to see him as peaceful as he was there, usually he's always running around, never tired, drumming with his sticks on everything he finds.

Halfway on the way to our room I heard how he began to snore, grabbing into my hoodie firmly and pulling himself even closer too me. I need to be honest, few things on this world were cuter than this guy sleeping.

_**\---** _

I carefully laid him into his bed, took off his glasses, stroked with my hand trough his hair and turned around to go to my own bed.

I suddenly felt a hand holding mine, the voice behind me whispering 'Please, stay.'

I turned around again, looking in the brown glassy eyes of my roommate who was giving me the puppy look. Then I remembered again, Jari actually couldn't take that much alcohol and he starts behaving…strange…if he's drunk. Of course I had to be his roommate that night, I am not used to handle drunk people.

'I am staying, in the bed right over there' I pointed to my bed 'and you need to sleep now too.' I tried to explain nervously.

'I am not tired.' he said and literally jumped out of his bed again, looking around in the room, searching for something.

'You looking for this?' I took his glasses, walked closer and gave it to him. He put them on and looked at me with big eyes.

'Damn, you are beautiful.' he said, resting his hands on my shoulders suddenly. I knew that face he was doing. It was the 'I'm in love' look, like that he always looks at his drums…and now he looked like this at me.

And before I could protest I already felt myself getting pressed against the wall by my drunk roommate.

'Jari, please' I said nervously and began to shake slightly, what was happening? What was he doing?

He studied my eyes with a devilishly grin, after a small quiet while he began to stroke over my facial hair. 'You are _really_ beautiful.' he whispered.

An awkward situation, I carefully tried to push him away from me, but the drummer had other plans. His hands quickly wandered into my neck and without hesitation he pressed his smooth lips on mine.

I do not want to say that I liked it, but it was an extremely hot kiss, even though he was drunk and did not know what he was doing. Before I was able to comment on the thing that just happened he began to caress my chest and press some kisses on my neck.

They always go for the neck, the second most sensitive part of my body, how did he know that?

'Please…this is not the right…time' I tried to sound as serious as I can while suppressing my minimal sighs. I enjoyed it, to be honest, but it was definitely not the right moment.

'But I love you…don't you love me?' Jari stopped with his little torture and gave me his puppy look again. I couldn't say that I actually have no interest in him if he looks at me like this. But I was sure he won't remember this evening anyway, so I played his game to get him to sleep as soon as I could.

'I love you too, but don't you think this hotel room is not made for this kind of things.' I tried to explain.

I felt his left hand wandering down my torso and immediately regretted playing his game.

'Jari, no' I hissed, watching that grin forming again on his face.

'Pssht…' he shut me up with another kiss and I felt a firm grab into my private parts. I couldn't help myself to let out a quiet moan.

'Stop it Jari.' I still tried to sound serious but he began to move his hand, which made it quite difficult to even keep a normal heartbeat. I questioned my recent thought about having no interest in him, but then I reminded myself of the fact Jari was still drunk and not aware of what he's doing right now. I needed to stop him, as much as I liked the things he did to me, before we start coming closer to each other and maybe regret it in the morning.

'Jari! Stop!' I said loud, grabbed his hands and pushed him softly away from me. He gave me a disappointed look but stayed quiet.

'As much as I enjoy your confidence, I don't want us to do things we regret as soon as we are sober. Please, go to sleep. And if you still feel the need to _touch_ me tomorrow, feel free to do so…just not now.' I said, still holding his hands. Actually I felt bad, usually Jari is not the guy taking the initiative…and now he took every initiative possible and I stopped him.

'I thought…nevermind…' he sighed and looked sadly to the ground.

'What is it?'

'It's better if I go to sleep, you are right…I guess…my confession did not work well' he whispered and turned around to go to his bed.

I definitely felt bad. Very bad.

Without thinking about it I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back into my arms.

'Tomorrow, okay?' I smiled and kissed him.

He gave a short laugh 'Shit, what am I doing here.' he said to himself and laid down into his bed.

I didn't comment further and went to my own sleeping place, being happy I survived my encounter with my drunk bandmate without something too embarrassing happening.

**_\---_ **

After a while of silence in our room I suddenly felt someone laying down beside me, searching for my body heat.

I put my arms around him and received a happy sigh as answer.

I began to wonder if he really loved me or if he was not himself…but I knew that after this _interesting happening_ it would be fun to be his roommate _more often_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for this scribble, my other fics are better xD


End file.
